


Golden

by frikdreina



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikdreina/pseuds/frikdreina
Summary: It was their two years anniversary and Emori had planned this for weeks. Murphy would be at her place after seven and Emori skipped her last period so she could get everything done before he got there. Her heart was pounding as she unlocked the door to her apartment, the thrill of anticipation taking over her. It was like if electricity was running through her veins and she couldn’t get enough of it, with her mind drifting to the way he kissed her and how his touch had always felt right on her skin.[day 9]





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but there was a lot to edit so I'm late. Also, this is probably the longest story I ever wrote, I hope I didn't get too confused around somewhere in the middle.

It was their two years anniversary and Emori had planned this for weeks. Murphy would be at her place after seven and Emori skipped her last period so she could get everything done before he got there. Her heart was pounding as she unlocked the door to her apartment, the thrill of anticipation taking over her. It was like if electricity was running through her veins and she couldn’t get enough of it, with her mind drifting to the way he kissed her and how his touch had always felt right on her skin.

She had about thirty minutes. She hopped in the shower, though in her mind she knew it was pointless, knowing she would be all sweaty and sticky soon. The cold water contracted her muscles, and, combined with her adrenaline, made her shiver even more.

Her room was a light blue, its tone reminding Murphy’s eyes, his beautiful loving blue eyes and how he looked right through hers. Without anything but a towel wrapped around her, she headed for the dresser and reached for the pink package inside the first drawer. She unwrapped it anxiously, tearing the paper to shreds, revealing a black lacy bra and a lace-trim cheeky with a matching garter belt. She put the lingerie on, being extremely careful with its soft fabric, and attached sheer silky stockings to her belt. There was a knock on the door and she shouted from the bedroom “It’s open”

She hurried up to wear a pair of black high heels and tossed one of her leather jackets around her shoulders, “Emori?” his voice came from the other side of her door.

“Be there in a second!” she said, glancing in her bathroom mirror, and rubbed her now red lips together, then fixed her hair one last time.

The clattering sound of her shoes made him gape at her as she walked in the room with her oversized jacket half concealing her bare and flat stomach, the perfect shape of her breasts hid by her top and her tanned legs covered by the thin cloth of her stockings. His cheek turned a deep red and he held his breath, astonished.

He braced himself on the kitchen balcony, running his fingers through his hair, smiling, “Oh my God…”

She moved closer with a naughty smile on her face, and pecked him on the lips, provocatively “Mmm, happy anniversary”

“This is the best gift ever,” his fingers played with the laces of her bra, touching the silky and delicate fabric with his fingertips, “I think mine can wait”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea,” she said, pressing her body on his, and held her arms tightly around his waist. Her lips nuzzled his cheek gently, his skin smelling incredibly sweet and she could feel his warmth radiating through his clothes.

He guided her blindly to her room, his arms wrapped around her waist, and she pressed a hand on his chest, “Nuh-uh, not tonight,” His deep blue eyes stared into hers and he frowned a little in confusion, used to the way they rush things when they’re both excited. “We should take our time,” Her golden-brown eyes pierced through his soul and her lips soon found his, her hands pulling him closer. “I’ll try my best,” he said against her lips.

He brushed her cheek softly with his thumb, tracing her tattoo and moved his warm and soft lips to place a kiss there. She felt goosebumps rising on her skin and dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt, her thumbs feeling its soft fabric. She drew the shirt up to his arms, and slowly over his head. Her nervous fingers ran down his chest and his skin slightly quivered under her touch. Her tongue traced his bottom lip lightly and he parted his lips under hers, his warm breath filling her lungs. He tasted like strawberry candy, just as sweet and delicious as he did when they first kissed. He slid a shaking hand below her jacket, stroking the soft skin of her back and her fingers slowly found their way to his hair.

She led him into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed, and lit up a candle. Her hands pulled her jacket off before she straddled him, and she pulled back just a little to look at him, his blue eyes overflowing with passion and desire in the dim candlelight. Her delicate hands locked on the back of his neck as he ran his fingers at her back, sending shivers down her spine.

A heat and wet throb started pulsing between her legs when he placed soft kisses down her neck, lowering to her collarbones then the valley between her breasts. She nuzzled her nose into his hair, the discreet fragrance of his green apple shampoo mixing with the cinnamon smell of her room. One of her hands pressed his shoulder softly, making him lay on the bed. He panted, his eyes drifting to her body, his fingertips exploring her thighs.

She grabbed his hands with her left and placed them above his head, gently kissing his temple, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, moving to his jaw and finally meeting his lips.

“Can I tie you up? Or will you keep your hands steady above your head?” She kissed his neck, then his collarbone. He groaned, his arousal growing inside his jeans, “I guess you’ll have to tie me up because there’s no way in hell I can keep my hands off you”

Outside her window raindrops fell in slow motion and a bolt of lightning lit up the bedroom, highlighting the pleasant smile on her lips. She hopped off the bed and picked up a tie from her drawer. He lifted himself on his elbows and mocked her, “Wait, that’s not from one of your exes, is it?”

“Shut up,” she laughed, straddling him again. She wrapped the silken strand around his wrists, tying him to the bed with her chest just a few inches from his face, his warm and trembling breath tingling on her skin. “Do you remember our safe word?” He hummed in agreement and raised his head to kiss between her tits. “How’s that?” She studied his face carefully, while he tested the knots, “Perfect,” he smiled maliciously, “I bet you already had this in mind when you bought it,” a laugh escaped her throat and she moved down on him, “Fuck yeah I did”

She trailed kisses down his collarbone, to his chest and navel, his skin jumping with every touch of her lips. Her fingers grazed his skin as they reached his belt, unbuckling it. She took off his shoes, then his socks, running a finger on his instep. His breath came in shallow huffs of air as she unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down carefully, her fingers brushing softly on his erect shaft. She ran her hands down his thighs, taking his pants off slowly, then his boxers. She ran one of her crooked and fused fingers up his leg, from his toes to his hip bone, moving up to touch his nipples, and he loved the feeling of her left hand on him, the roughness of her skin mixed with her delicate touch.

“Oh, fuck, Emori…” he grasped the headboard, his knuckles turning white when she took him in her hand, her hot, wet saliva sliding down his length, her fingers drawing his pre-cum from the tip of his throbbing cock, curving them around him.

She kissed his thigh, the fingers of her free hand dipping into his skin while the other rubbed his hard-on up and down. He groaned in pleasure, rocking his hips in the same rhythm as she spread more of his fluid along his length. Her tongue played with the tip of his cock, and she placed kisses on the side of his erect member, “Mmm, oh, my God”

Emori’s lips enclosed around him and she drew her head up and down, his skin turning a light pink, warmth flooding his body with every bob of her head. Her hand moved to his hips, caressing and squeezing his tight ass lightly, then pressing her fingertips around his balls.

His toes curled and a pulsation developed at the base of his cock, his balls starting to tremble as he thrust himself inside her mouth, his fingers aching from his grasp. She circled the tip of his cock with her tongue one last time before moving up to kiss below his navel, her tongue tracing his bare and tensed chest.

“Jesus,” he said with a smile on his face, his grip finally loosing. Her lips sucked the soft skin of his neck, where a black bruise would take place after a while. She put her body up with her knees around his waist and tossed her shoes on the ground. Her fingers touched his face to make him watch her as they brushed down against his chest, and went to her back to undo her bra strap. She removed her top slowly, and he gazed at her perfectly rounded breasts, his desire to touch her boiling inside him. “This is cruel. You have no idea how much I want to touch you, do you?” There was a wicked smile on her lips and she leaned down, so her chest was close to his face, “Yeah?” she kissed his forehead as his tongue traced the hollow of her neck, then kissed the side of her throat.

“This is so frustrating,” he murmured, breathing out sharply.

“Do you want me to untie you?” she pulled back to look at him.

“Not yet,” he smirked in the way that made the throb between her legs harder. She kissed him deeply, sucking softly at his top lip, making him gasp against her mouth.

She climbed off him and stood up beside the bed, placing one foot on the bed and removing the stocking from her shaved leg, then doing the same with the other one. Murphy carefully watched every movement she made, his heart racing inside his chest. He was as hard as he could be when she took her garter belt off, then turned her back to him and bent over to pull her lacy silky underwear down to her feet. He licked his lips while looking at her, the brown curly hairs between her legs, her soft brownish-pink pussy glistening.

“Damn it, Emori, have mercy on me,” he said, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, the corners of her lips curving up in a malicious smile. “Let me taste you,” his tone low and needy, “I don’t have to touch you, just-” she shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. She kissed him, her tongue swirling around his.

“God, you’re so horny,” she made fun of him, giving him a little laugh, “You drive me crazy, woman,” she pecked him on the lips and moved her body up until her legs were on each side of his face.

His burning tongue slid inside her, running it all over her hot, wet pussy. He closed his eyes and she could feel his moans vibrating on her delicate skin as he sucked on her clit gently. Her hands met his on the headboard, her grasp tight on him. He delved his tongue in her, enjoying her taste, her juicy nectar filling his mouth. His breath was warm and quick against her damp hairs, and every blow made her body shiver.

She moved her left hand to his arm, dipping her fingers into his soft skin, making him groan against her. He flickered his tongue on her clit, then sucked hard on it, making her body tighten, “Mmm, mhmm, yeah…” she rocked her hips back and forth in his mouth, her fingers tugged at the smooth locks of his hair, “Lick it, lick it,” she gasped and sank her teeth into her lower lip as his tongue moved inside her, excitement overflowing her body, “Mmmm, right there, yes”

She cried out his name, her long fingers locked on his, “Oh, John…” he watched her as she tilted her head back, her whole body tightening and shuddering with the pressing of his tongue on her most sensitive part. His nose nuzzled into the field of dark silky hairs between her legs as his mouth drained her wetness, and she raised her hips involuntarily, missing his warmth, pleasure and excitement overwhelming her.

She moved her body down, kissing him softly and tenderly long enough for both of them to gasp for air. She nipped gently on his bottom lip, and her fingers ran down his chest, touching and grabbing his taut balls, locking her fingers around him, making him groan in pleasure. Her hand wrapped around his hard cock, working on him again, until his dick was ready for her.

He could feel the soft and pleasant sheets of her bed against his naked skin as she sank her body down on his wet, hard dick, all his length inside her. It was like a bolt of electricity was running inside her, making her clench her jaw and close her eyes, tilting her head up, and she rode him slowly, enough to make the bed creak underneath them. His hips moved at the same rhythm as hers and his hands gripped the headboard again, the silky strand around his wrists keeping them safely away. Soft moans escaped their mouths and she splayed one hand across the sparse hairs on his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding against her palm. Her other hand grabbed one of her firm tits and she held onto it while her body bounced up and down, his gaze locked on her breasts.

The rain was falling heavily now, thick raindrops beating violently against her window, muffling the sound of their moans. She leaned over, and reached for his reddened wrists, her fingers untying the knots around them. His arms hurt when he pulled them down and he groaned, “Sorry,” she said, placing a kiss on his forehead before resting her own against his. His touch burned on her skin and she inhaled sharply with every slide of his hand on her naked body. Every thrust of his hips made her body quiver and weaken as his member filled her in an immense sense of pleasure. Feeling him inside her made her blood pump and her skin tingle in the most fantastic way. She nuzzled his collarbone and he could feel her warm, shallow huffs of air on his neck.

Murphy felt something building up inside his stomach as she ground her hips, until it brought him on the edge of his orgasm, “I’m gonna come…” He moaned out her name, and his hands stroked her back, moving down to her firm ass, then to her tanned thighs, setting her on fire. Her hands dropped at each side of his face and she looked at him, her deep golden-brown eyes locked on his face, “John, look at me,” His head tilted back and his teeth sank into the soft, thin skin of his lip, then he flickered his eyes open. “I want you to look at me while you come”

His fingers dipped into the soft skin of her thighs and he thrust his cock inside her one more time, his muscles tensing, making his body weaken below her.  He felt her fingertips stroking his cheek softly, and he brushed his lips on hers, breathing her air. A loud groan left his throat, his whole body contracting, and Emori could feel his thick, warmness erupting inside of her.

“Mmmm, I’m so close, John,” her body did all the hard work, sinking into his softening cock. He placed a hand between her legs, his thumb massaging her clit gently to help her climax. Drops of sweat glistened on her blushed skin, making their way around her neck, and rolling down between her breasts, to the small of her back.

Her back arched roughly, her hands moving instinctively to his thighs, her nails digging into his warm and sweaty skin, and her head tilted back as she shuddered, her muscles shaking and tightening around him. She pressed her lips together into a fine line, letting out a guttural moan as her body twitched violently.

She leaned over and pecked him on the lips, brushing hers on his before falling down to his side, sighing contently as he wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. “We should shower,” she said, placing a soft kiss on his sweaty chest, “We definitely should,” his hands stroked her damp hair, his fingers scraping her scalp lightly.

“Is it time for my present yet?”

“Yep,” she sat on the bed as he rose, picking his pants up from the floor. He took a small white box with a pink lace on top from inside his pocket and sat down on the bed beside her, handing it to her before kissing her cheek, “Happy two year anniversary”

She looked at him at the corner of her eye before opening the little plush box. Her brows raised in surprise as she stared at her gift, “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” her breathing was heavy and she barely blinked.

“Well, I remember saying I needed space sometimes but it’s different with you, I don’t feel like I need to hide. I can be myself around you, and when we’re together it feels like home. I know we spend most of our time here and you like this place and you made so many memories here so it’s okay if-”

“Are you seriously asking me to move in with you?” She gazed at him, the golden melting inside her tender eyes.

“Yeah,” his tone was soft and it came out almost like a whisper.

She grinned and cupped his face, her lips taking their time on his. “Of course I’ll move in with you,” her forehead rested against his and he brushed his fingers lightly at the length of her arm.

“Yeah?” he pulled back to look at her radiant face, “Yeah,” her smile made his heart rush inside his chest and nodded, trying to make sense of the happiness boiling inside him.

She placed the little box with his key on top of the bedside table as he laid back on her bed. His hands wrapped around her middle and his lips touched her temple slightly, “I love you, Emori,” She pecked him on the lips, happiness burning inside her eyes, “I love you so damn much, John”. His grip tightened on her waist and he moved a lock of her silky and still slightly damp hair away, the smell of the flowery fragrance of her shampoo filling his lungs.

They laid in silence, both clinging to each other with eyes closed and smiles on their faces as they listened to the sound of their heartbeats and the low crackle of thunder outside the bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I didn't know what to name this story so [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-_DVLacX4c) the song that inspired me.  
> Like I said on [tumblr](http://hellmori.tumblr.com), I was planning on writing a memori angry sex story but all I could come up with was fluff so I decided to write this one instead.  
> I'm working on another story for tomorrow, but chances are I'll probably be late again, ugh.  
> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://hellmori.tumblr.com/ask) or send any comments here. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
